kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Canard
World Summary Sora's Story As Sora, Donald and Goofy find themselves in a city plagued with crooks and Heartless, they see a very little known crime-fighter named Darkwing Duck bringing in the captured crooks but is discouraged because there is no Press or Action News van. He is frustrated because he had spent all afternoon ironing his cape. Sulking, Darkwing Duck goes home to his Darkwing Tower as Sora and Company watch and follow secretly. As he retires to bed, DW wishes for a big shot at a real time criminal. Whilst aboard the train battling the Heartless who attempt to steal the Waddlemeyer Ramrod invented by the late scientist Prof. Waddlemeyer, Sora and Co. encounter Tantaulus, a pet condor owned by a bullish criminal kingpin named Taurus Bulba, a man who is responsible for the death of Professor Waddlemeyer and is currently serving a 99-year sentence in prison, and they also encounter his three henchmen, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth who are attempting to steal the weapon when Darkwing Duck shows up. The attempt to prevent the villains from stealing the weapon goes awry and the group meets Launchpad McQuack, who offers to help DW. Darkwing Duck is switched out of the party whilst Sora and company deal with the Heartless. Taurus Bulba cannot activate the Ramrod without the password code, so he sends Hammerhead Hannigan and his associates to the St. Canard Orphanage and kidnap Prof. Waddlemeyer's last living relative, an orphan named Gosalyn Waddlemeyer since the criminal kingpin believes she knows the access code. Sora, Donald and Goofy follow Hammerhead Hannigan and his associates to the orphanage. As Hammerhead is about to snatch up Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck swoops in his motorcycle called the Ratcatcher, to save her. He speeds into the scene, safely picks her up in his bike and speeds away while Sora and co. battle and hold off the bad guys and tangle with the Heartless. Hammerhead explains to Taurus Bulba about Sora and his friends who had meddled with their plans, and Darkwing Duck. Sora and Co. meet Darkwing Duck, after Gosalyn has been rescued from Hammerhead Hannigan at Darkwing Tower. DW sings a lullaby to Gosalyn, but quickly discovers the lyrics are the arming code. Suddenly, Sora, Donald and Goofy sees something in the sky. It is Taurus Bulba's air ship. The criminal has escaped from jail and he has his men on the run. Taurus Bulba has been watching Darkwing Duck and he knows the hero's weakness: his ego. He also discovers that Darkwing is keeping Gosalyn in his secret hideout. The bullish criminal kingpin notices Sora is the bearer of the Keyblade, which has the ability to open paths to other worlds through Gates. Taurus Bulba sends his men to the Darkwing Tower after Gosalyn whilst he keeps DW occupied. Darkwing is arrested by the police while Bulba escapes with his army of Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy are guarding Gosalyn in the Darkwing Tower when they are ambushed by Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth, along with the Heartless, who attempt to abduct the young girl. Sora and his friends fight the bad guys off. Unfortunately, Gosalyn is snatched up by Tantalus. Sora, Donald and Goofy attempt to catch the condor and save the girl, but fail. Aqua's Story Kairi's Story Riku's Story Riku arrives in St. Canard after Taurus Bulba's presumed death and resurrection by Maleficent as the Steerminator, a dangerous and deadly cyborg, capable of critical mass destruction. Maleficent offers him to join her and the other Villains, but he turns her down. Quotes *Goofy: "Oh, no!" *Sora: "You got what you wanted, Taurus Bulba, now let Gosalyn go!" *Donald: "Taurus Bulba's got Gosalyn!" *Hammerhead: "But boss, there was a kid with some...Keyblade!" *Gosalyn: "Let go of me! Let me go!" *Taurus Bulba: "Your Darkwing Duck is just another jailbird, my sweet little Gosalyn." *Launchpad: "It's very nice to meet you too, Sora," *Sora: "Hey! Come back here, you Overgrown buzzard! Put her down!" *Donald: "I don't get it, you said Taurus Bulba was a criminal genius." *Mouth: "Yeah, there was a kid, and he was carrying a Keyblade around..." *Goofy: "C'mon, she needs our help!" *Sora: "Yeah, Donald's right, Mr. Darkwing Duck. Why would he surrender to you?" *Launchpad: "No problem-o!" *Hammerhead Hannigan: "I'm gonna flatten that kid and his Keyblade!" *Goofy: "Heartless?!" *Taurus Bulba: "With the Waddlemeyer Ramrod under my command, I will finally be able command the Heartless to strip St. Canard clean and then hit every city in the country. Now that I have Gosalyn's heart in my possession, I will also open all of the doors to all of the other worlds! Finally, my army of Heartless will be unleashed!" *Gosalyn: "Put me down, you...you big bird!" *Darkwing: "Gosalyn!" *Sora: "My name is Sora, Mr. Darkwing Duck, sir, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy." *Goofy: "Nice to meet you, sir." *Donald: "How do you do?" *Sora: "If you want Gosalyn, Mr. Hannigan, you'll have to get past us first!" *Goofy: (glancing at a photograph of Prof. Waddlemeyer and his granddaughter) "She is the little granddaughter of this here scientist, huh?" *Donald: "Yes, that's her. That big brute Bulba is after her." *Sora: "Launchpad!" *Goofy: "A-Hyuck!" *Darkwing: "Sora, you, Donald and Goofy hold off the bad guys and I'll get the little girl to safety!" *Sora: "You got it, Mr. Darkwing!" *Donald: "You can count on us!" *Hammerhead: "Ugh, not that meddlesome kid with an oversized key!" *Goofy: "The St. Canard Orphanage?" *Darkwing: "It's over, Taurus Bulba, and this time, you will be in a non-part able prison!" *Donald: "What's the big idea?!" *Goofy: "We'll make sure the Ramrod never falls into the wrong hands again!" *Sora: "Oh, no you don't!" Characters *Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard *Launchpad McQuack *Gosalyn Mallard *Hammerhead Hannigan *Tantalus *Hoof *Mouth *Taurus Bulba *Clovis Bosses *Tantalus *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bulba aka Steerminator Boss Themes Trivia :This scenario in St. Canard is based on the two-part pilot, "Darkly Dawns the Duck" first aired in September 7, 1991 :Due to Marcia Wallace's death, Taurus Bulba's assistant/pilot, Clovis, has no speaking lines. She only nods. Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds